amor peligroso
by Nat Love67
Summary: Zeo es salvado por 2 chicas que lo ayudan pero al mismo tiempo las pone en un gran peligro ¿Que les espera a los 3 chicos?
1. encuentro

Jane, era una chica que por su aspecto se diría que era una adolecente de 14 años como cualquier otra, su cabello era de color café dorado, sus ojos verde-azulados, piel clara, normalmente usaba pantalones negros con zapatillas negras y una polera rosada con tirantes. Su apariencia contrastaba totalmente con su personalidad. Ella parecía una chica indefensa contra el mundo pero su personalidad era fría, muchos creían que no podía hablar, ya que, solamente se dignaba a mirar fijamente a las personas a su alrededor con sus hermosos ojos.

Solo tenía una amiga, llamada Andrea, con la cual iba a la escuela obligada por sus padres. Ellas eran inseparables, nunca se las veía separadas. Aun con ella no hablaba demasiado pero se conocían desde hace tiempo y se conocían muy bien.

Un día sábado por la tarde, como a las 6.00 pm, las dos amigas se encontraban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol mirando a los niños que estaban en el parque cuando de repente escuchan los gritos de alguien pidiendo ayuda.

Ambas se levantan y buscan a la persona que había gritado, caminan un rato y cerca de los columpios encuentran a 5 chicos de 18 años golpeando a un chico de 15 años que trataba de defenderse inútilmente. Dos de los otros chicos lo sujetaron para que los otros tres lo golpearan en todo el cuerpo. Al ver eso Jane se enojó muchísimo, se dirigió a enfrentar a los chicos. Andrea pensó en detenerla pero no hizo nada porque sabía que si lo hacia ella también terminaría golpeada.

Los chicos de 18 al ver que Jane se les acercaba dejaron de pegarle para ver lo que quería.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres niña?- le pregunto el jefe

-Quiero que dejen de golpear a ese chico- dijo muy seria mirando al chico de cabello café con las puntas rubias inconsciente

-Jaja si claro y ¿una niña como tú nos va a hacer parar?- dijo otro burlándose

-Nunca debiste haber dicho eso- dice enojada por las palabras del chico para luego agarrarlo por el brazo torcérselo y dejarlo en el suelo

Luego los chicos, excepto el jefe intentaron golpearla pero ella ágilmente los esquivo y los golpeo hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

Luego se acerca el jefe sin intención de pegarle pero Jane enojada igual le pega y lo tira al suelo pero este se levanta y se va corriendo.

Mientras tanto Andrea miraba al chico que golpeaban hasta que llego Jane y le pregunto

-¿Qué hacemos con él?

-Creo que deberíamos ayudarlo- mirando que le sangraba el labio

-No me digas- con tono sarcástico- ¿A dónde lo llevamos?

-umm… llevémoslo a mi casa- dijo seria mirando a su amiga- y te quedaras a dormir

-¡que!- grito pero luego vio la mirada amenazante de su amiga- de acuerdo iré por mis cosas tu llévalo por mientras

Andrea se fue corriendo a su casa mientras Jane tomo al chico y lo llevo a su casa y pensó"que suerte que Natalie y mamá salieron de viaje"


	2. pelea de chicas

Entre comillas " " significa pensamiento

* * *

Luego de caminar 3 cuadras Jane al fin llego a su casa con su acompañante aun inconsciente, entro y recostó al chico en el sofá y se fue a la cocina para comer algo.

***Con Andrea***

Solo se demoró 15 minutos en llegar a su casa, no había nadie, subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, agarro una mochila y empezó a meter todo lo necesario. Mientras empacaba sus cosas pensaba "hum… pensándolo bien creo que no es tan malo quedarse en casa de Jane después de todo ese chico es muy lindo"

Ya casi estaba lista cuando algo le vino a la mente

-Un momento… Jane y él están solos… ella podría enamorarlo primero… tengo que apurarme-termino de empacar como loca y se acordó de algo más- también tengo que llamar a mamá

Luego se eso salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la casa de Jane.

*** En casa de Jane***

Ella se encontraba en la cocina comiendo tranquilamente unas galletas cuando de repente algo invadió su mente

-"Esto que estoy sintiendo es… no, es imposible que me haya enamorado de él, ni siquiera conozco su nombre"-fue hacia donde él se encontraba y lo miro.

Pasaron 5 minutos en los que lo único que hizo fue observarlo, noto que estaba despertando por lo que se acercó lentamente. De repente el chico abrió los ojos bruscamente y Jane no se movió más y se quedó perdida en sus ojos azules. Paso un rato, nadie rompía el silencio que existía en ese momento hasta que el chico hablo.

-¿Q…quién eres?- pregunto el chico decidido pero un poco inseguro

-No, ¿Quién eres tú?- contesto Jane muy seria

-Yo… me llamo Zeo, Zeo Abyss-contesto esperando una respuesta por parte de ella

-Zeo Abyss…- repitió en voz alta

-Sí, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto despacio para evitar problemas

-Jane-fue su respuesta para seguir mirándolo a sus ojos azules (a distancia)

-Ok, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-pregunto un poco preocupado

-Te encontramos peleando con unos chicos mayores y te trajimos aquí-dijo Jane para sentarse al lado de Zeo

-Ahora recue…-fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió de golpe y dejo ver a Andrea cayéndose al tratar de apoyarse en la puerta

-Andrea…- Jane miro asombrada a su amiga

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Zeo con cara de no entender lo que pasaba

-Yo me llamo Andrea, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dice parándose rápidamente y sentándose muy cerca de Zeo dejando a los otros 2 con una gotita en la cabeza

- Yo soy Zeo jaja- risa nerviosa

-No seas tonta Andrea- la empuja y ambas caen al suelo- ¿No ves que lo estas incomodando?

-A si, tu tampoco ayudas mucho-tratando de pararse pero Jane no la deja

-Emm… chicas, podrían… dejar de…- trataba de hablarles pero ellas lo ignoraban totalmente

Las chicas pelaban y Zeo las miraba divertido, podía tratar de detenerlas pero era demasiado chistoso, la pelea empezó porque Andrea se puso muy cerca y luego empezaron a poner toda clase de temas diferentes para seguir peleando.

-"Estas 2 son peores que como son Masamune y Ginga, con sus peleas tontas"-pensaba Zeo recordando a sus amigos pero le dio hambre y como veía a las chicas peleando trato de ir a la cocina por comida pero las chicas no lo dejaron

-Tú no te vas- dijeron las dos juntas para luego agarrarlo por los tobillos y tirarlo al suelo. Zeo se enojó por eso, se puso entre Jane y Andrea y así logro que dejaran de pelear

-¡Saben, tengo hambre y quiero comer ya!-gritó Zeo dejando a Andrea aturdida y a Jane sorprendida por su enojo

-Yo también- dice Andrea y luego miro a Jane

-No tengo comida pero pido una pizza- dice tomando el teléfono y marcando el numero-¿De qué les gusta?

-Cualquiera- dice Zeo encogiéndose de hombros

-Solo escoge una y pídela- dice Andrea para tomar su mochila y sacar una botella de agua

Jane pidió la pizza, después de un rato llego la pizza. Se la comieron y se ordenaron para dormir. Zeo dormiría en el sofá, mientras que Jane dormiría en el cuarto de su hermana y Andrea en el de Jane, le dejo unas mantas a Zeo y se acostó. Todos dormían tranquilamente excepto Zeo quien no podía dormir, al parecer algo lo tenia preocupado.


	3. secretos

Al día siguiente, los 3 estaban desayunando en silencio, se veía que era un ambiente incómodo para Zeo, que solo comía su pan y pensaba.

-Zeo, ¿Por qué te golpeaban esos tipos?- le pregunto Andrea curiosa

-emmm… eso… fue porque… no me di cuenta y choque con uno de ellos y se enojaron- contesto él nervioso. Andrea no lo noto, pero Jane sí que se dio cuenta

-que pesados- dijo Andrea y volvió a comer

El silencio inundo el lugar nuevamente pero no duro mucho, porque después de un rato sonó el celular de Andrea. La cual, de mala gana, se levantó de la mesa para contestarlo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Andrea volvió.

-Debo irme, mi madre llamo y dice que es un asunto urgente, lo siento- dijo Andrea cuando volvió arreglando sus cosas

- Esta bien no importa- dijo Jane

-Adiós- contesto Andrea para irse enseguida

Los otros 2 se quedaron mirando la puerta un rato hasta que Jane hablo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué… quieres hacer? Le pregunto a Zeo

-no lo sé- contesta en voz baja. Se quedan callados hasta que terminan de desayunar. Luego se sientan en el sofá, uno en cada esquina.

-dime ¿Por qué te golpearon esos chicos?- pregunta Jane mirando la ventana que tenía al lado

-ya lo dije, choque con uno de ellos- contesta nervioso

-si ya lo dijiste, pero yo quiero que me digas la verdad-le dice mirándolo a los ojos haciendo que se ponga más nervioso de lo que ya estaba

-pero de que estas…- no pudo terminar porque a Jane ya se le había acabado la paciencia

-¡No mientas, dime la verdad!- hizo una pausa y continuo hablando-¡sabes que eso no es verdad así que habla!-lo miraba a los ojos con una gran furia

-pero…- suspiro- está bien mentí- admitió

-sí, eso ya lo sé; y la verdad es…- esperando que él continúe la frase

-la verdad es… que…-paro un momento- no puedo decírtelo- dijo al fin

-¿y porque no?- dijo Jane enojada

- porque si te lo digo pasarían, te pasarían muchas cosas malas- dijo mirando hacia cualquier lugar para evitar su mirada

Jane lo miraba sorprendida por sus palabras, mientras él se sentía muy culpable, sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían por ella. Se quedaron así un rato hasta que escucharon como la ventana se rompía y entraban varias personas usando mascaras para cubrir su rostro. Eran como 15 personas que noquearon a los dos y se los llevaron a un antiguo almacén.

Allí los amarraron y esperaron hasta que despertaran. Pasaron varias horas inconscientes hasta que Zeo reaccionó, trató de moverse pero no pudo por las cuerdas que tenía en las muñecas y en los tobillos. Se quedó pensando un rato, no podía gritar porque también tenía una mordaza y no podía moverse porque las cuerdas estaban demasiado apretadas y si se movía las cuerdas le harían daño.

Después de un rato de estar quieto, pensando, recordó que en su bolsillo tenía una navaja. Con mucho cuidado alcanzo la navaja y corto las cuerdas que tenía en las muñecas y los tobillos. Luego se sacó la mordaza, miro a su alrededor buscando a Jane pero no la encontró ya que el lugar era demasiado oscuro y sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar a ciegas buscando a su acompañante, pero no la encontró y sin darse cuenta 4 hombres enmascarados lo sujetaron para llevárselo a la oficina del jefe. Una vez allí lo sentaron en una silla y salieron de la habitación dejando solo a 1 hombre con Zeo.

-Me sorprende que trates de escapar de mí, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti- dice el hombre sin voltearse

Zeo no entiende nada, no sabe quién es ese hombre y solo lo mira con cara de extrañado.


	4. nos volvemos a ver

***Con Jane***

Ella se encontraba amarrada con unas cadenas de acero a una silla, al frente de ella había una mesa de madera en la cual solo estaba su celular. Trató de moverse para llamar a Andrea para que la ayudara, pero no podía, porque las cadenas estaban demasiado apretadas.

En ese momento entro un hombre vestido con una bata blanca y una mascarilla con alguna cosa en su mano. Se acercó a Jane para clavarle una jeringa en el cuello. A los pocos segundos Jane quedo profundamente dormida.

Llegaron 2 hombres más que la desamarraron y la pusieron en una camilla para luego llevársela de la habitación.

***Con Zeo***

-¿Quién eres?, muéstrate- dijo él enojado

-jaja, veo que no recuerdas a un amigo… ¿ah?- dijo el hombre para luego voltearse para dejar ver su cara

Era un hombre alto de unos 20 años, de cabello negro, ojos dorados y piel un poco bronceada.

-Así que, se trata de ti… Jake -dijo Zeo más enojado que antes

-¿Y porque estás enojado con migo? – le pregunta con interés

-Como que por qué, si no mal recuerdo éramos amigos cuando me entrenabas, pero cuando Ziggurat se volvió loco tú solamente nos abandonaste a nuestra suerte- dijo conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenía de golpearlo en la cara

-Tu no lo entiendes… no tenía otra opción más que obedecerlo-contesta mirando el suelo arrepentido de sus acciones

-¿ah?... ¿de qué estás hablando?- pregunta Zeo confundido

-yo… umm… ¡No, ya no puedo decirte más! ¡Lo único que voy a decirte es que voy a hacer todo lo que Ziggurat diga, ya no me importa si te ayude a entrenar o si éramos amigos!- gritó Jake para luego hacer un movimiento con la mano para que los guardias entraran

Los guardias entraron casi al segundo y tomaron a Zeo por el brazo y se lo llevaban pero él trataba de resistirse aunque era inútil

-¡Jake… Jaaaaake!-fue lo último que se escuchó de Zeo antes de que se lo llevaran dejando a solo en la habitación muy pensativo por volver a ver a Zeo y por todo lo que habían hablado.

***Con Andrea***

Había estado todo el día en casa tratando de resolver los problemas familiares lo más rápido posible para ir a ver a su nuevo amigo y amor Zeo. Al fin termino y pudo volver a casa de Jane. Iba corriendo a una cuadra de la casa mientras pensaba.

-"No puede ser perdí todo el día con mama en casa, bueno no importa porque al fin podre ver de nuevo a Zeo, es tan lindo"- hasta que llego a la casa y vio la reja media abierta

No dudo mucho en entrar, allí encontró las ventanas rotas, como si hubieran robado algo, pero ella conocía muy bien la casa de su amiga y no faltaba nada. La otra opción que tenía era que los habían raptado, que era una opción más valida ya que encontró el celular de Zeo en el suelo (lo sabía porque el fondo de pantalla era una foto suya)

-No puede ser… yo quiero ser raptada con Zeo- dijo celosa de que su best friend estuviera con Zeo en vez de ella. Se quedó pensando en que hacer pero no sabía que podía hacer una chica como ella.

***Con Jane***

No se encontraba totalmente consiente pero logro abrir un poco los ojos y pudo ver que se encontraba en otro lugar diferente al que recordaba.

Era una habitación llena de máquinas raras, ella se encontraba un una camilla conectada a una de esas máquinas. Giro su cabeza a la derecha y pudo ver a Zeo también conectado a una máquina.

-Zeo…- dijo en un susurro

Pero luego llego otro hombre de bata blanca que le inyecto un líquido que hizo que se quedara dormida al instante.


	5. experimentos

***Con Zeo***

Despertó en una camilla, no sabía que era lo que le habían hecho en ese horrible lugar pero tenía el presentimiento de que no sería bueno. Se levantó mientras pensaba.

-"¿Dónde tendrán a Jane?, ¿Qué le habrán hecho?, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Andrea?- tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza por lo que decidió buscar las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Abrió la puerta que había en la habitación, salió al pasillo y caminó un rato hasta que encontró una habitación en donde había una computadora.

-Esta debe ser la computadora principal- pensó en voz alta pensando que estaba solo

-Eso supongo- se escuchó la voz de un chico de entre las sombras

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Zeo dándose vuelta de inmediato

-Yo soy Gen-dijo saliendo de las sombras. Era un chico de 17 años de cabello azul oscuro, piel un poco morena, de ojos grises, vestía una polera blanca con unos pantalones grises y zapatillas blancas

-Y ¿Por qué supones que es la computadora principal?- le pregunta a Gen

-porque llevo aquí más de un mes escondiéndome de esos tipos- contesta un poco enojado

-y ¿Qué hacen aquí con nosotros?- pregunta preocupado

-Ellos reúnen chicos con potencial para sobrevivir a los experimentos a los que los someten, pero no sé que quieren lograr con los chicos que pasan las pruebas- contesta mirando a computadora- si podemos acceder a la computadora conoceremos los sucios secretos de ese tal Ziggurat

-Dijiste ¿Ziggurat?

-Sí, antes de escapar los guardias decían que él era el jefe de toda esta locura-contesta Gen con inocencia

-Pero… se suponía que estaba en prisión… hay no, ¿Qué le estarán haciendo a Jane?-dice Zeo caminando hacia la puerta pero es detenido por Gen

-¿Jane?, ¿Quién es Jane?- pregunta confundido

-Es una… chica que trajeron con migo- dice tratando de irse

-¿chica?, aquí solo traen chicos- comenta más confundido que antes

-esto cada vez se pone peor, debo encontrarla rápido-piensa en voz alta (de nuevo)

-espera, tengo una idea- dice Gen para conectarse a la computadora a lo cual Zeo se le acerca. Después de unos cuantos intentos, ambos logran descifrar la contraseña y se conectan al sistema. Lo primero que buscan entre los archivos, son los planes que tenía Ziggurat.

-oye chico- llama a Zeo

-no me digas chico, mi nombre es Zeo-dice enojado

-de acuerdo, mira esto es interesante- dice Gen para comenzar a leer el documento

-léelo, tengo que saber los sucios planes de Ziggurat-dice conteniendo su enojo

- planes para dominar el mudo, lo primero es formar un equipo de chicos que pueda manipular fácilmente y para eso debo mejorarlos genéticamente para que me obedezcan sin que puedan interferir en mis planes, el problema es que para poder realizar los experimentos se necesita un fuerza increíble y…

-¡debemos encontrar a Jane!- exclama Zeo

-shh… nos van a descubrir, así que tranquilízate este archivo es de hace 3 meses pero este es de hace 4 días-dice señalando la pantalla de la computadora

-continua- contesta con voz fría

-por fin logré encontrar una candidata que resista todas las mejoras que le haremos, el único problema es que su cuerpo es tan fuerte que hay una probabilidad de 87% de que su cuerpo trate de rechazar las mejoras por eso debemos extender el tratamiento previo a las mejora para no perder a la candidata perfecta-leyó Gen y cuando acabo se volteo a mirar a Zeo

-esto… no puede estar pasando… debemos encontrarla… antes de que la… cambien-dice mientras retrocede unos pasos

-muy bien… veamos-susurra mientras busca mapas del edificio en el que se encontraban- aquí esta, ella se encuentra en la sala k48 del piso 28-mira a Zeo

-bien, gracias por la ayuda Gen, yo voy a buscarla- mientas camina decidido hacia la puerta

-estás loco o que, sin mi ayuda nunca lograras llegar a ella, yo conozco este edificio de memoria, después de todo llevo escapando de ellos por más de un mes-contesta Gen

-Vamos…-dice Zeo

Ambos se ponen en marcha para evitar que Ziggurat experimente con Jane. Ya habían subido 4 pisos y aquí la cosa se ponía difícil, se encontraron con unos guardias, los cuales los persiguieron un buen rato hasta que se metieron a un camino que Gen señalo. Caminaron durante varias horas hasta que llegaron al piso 25. Pero cuando salieron de su camino secreto los guardias los estaban esperando, pelearon duro pero lograron escapar de esos guardias. Siguieron hasta el piso 28, una vez allí buscaron la sala k48. Pasaron 45 minutos antes de que la encontraran. Al entrar vieron a Jane recostada en una camilla conectada a una máquina. Zeo no dudo en ir a desconectarla pero fue detenido por Gen.

-no lo hagas- dijo mirando la maquina

-¿Por qué no?, debemos evitar que le hagan algo- contesta enojado

-ya iniciaron con los experimentos- dijo mostrando unas marcas de agujas en el brazo de Jane- existe una probabilidad de que si la desconectamos pueda morir

-entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta impaciente

-déjame ver- dice buscando alguna computadora que maneje la máquina, pero lo que no sabían era que en realidad estaban siendo observados.


	6. el rescate

***Con Andrea***

No sabía que podía hacer para encontrar a sus amigos. Se quedó mirando un rato el techo de su habitación, luego miro su escritorio y vio el celular de Zeo.

-¡Claro, como no lo pensé antes!-grita mientras toma su celular- voy a llamar a Jane

Trata de llamar a su amiga pero no le contesta, después de unos cuantos intentos deja el teléfono y vuelve a mirar el techo, se queda unos minutos así hasta que suena el celular de Zeo, lo que hace que Andrea de un salto y caiga al suelo del susto.

Se levanta un poco adolorida y mira el celular

-¿Qué hago contesto o no?-se preguntaba Andrea hasta que decidió contestarlo

~Por teléfono~

-hola Zeo –dice un chico

-yo no soy Zeo-contesta Andrea

-entonces ¿Quién eres?-pregunta el chico- y ¿Dónde está Zeo?

-Soy Andrea y a Zeo y a mi amiga los raptaron- contesta preocupada- ¿Quién eres tú?

-mi nombre es Toby y…-no pudo continuar. Desde el teléfono se escuchó como que alguien chocara con Toby y lo tirara al suelo.

-¿hola?, ¿estás bien?-preguntaba Andrea súper extrañada

-¿Qué te pasa estás loco o qué?-se escuchaba la voz de Toby

-¿ah?-mientras seguía escuchando lo que pasaba con Toby

-lo siento pero estas hablando con Zeo-dice la voz de otra persona que luego Andrea escucha que le quitan el teléfono a Toby-hola Zeo tengo mil cosas que contarte…-es interrumpido por Andrea

-¡No soy Zeo, soy Andrea!-grita enojada

-¿y donde esta Zeo?-pregunta confundido

-no lo sé, le dije a Toby que los habían secuestrado-contesta enojada y preocupada a la vez

-¿secuestrados?, ¿por quién?-pregunta inocentemente

-¡qué sé yo, cuando llegue ellos no estaban y encontré vidrios rotos y el celular de Zeo!- grito más enojada que antes

-entonces debemos encontrarlos-dice él

-sí, oye a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta Andrea curiosa

-soy Masamune, Masamune Kadoya- contesta pero luego Toby le quita el teléfono

-bien Andrea ¿en dónde estás?-pregunta Toby

-en Nueva York, al sur, cerca del rio- contesta un poco extrañada

-muy bien nos vemos en a la orilla rio- dice Toby muy serio

-Está bien- responde Andrea para luego colgar el teléfono

~fin de conexión telefónica~

-espero que en realidad vengan- dice Andrea preocupada y luego sale corriendo al rio en donde se encontraría con Toby y Masamune.

Llego en unos 20 minutos y espero sentada en una banca que había allí. Después de estar una hora y media esperando llegaron 2 chicos, uno de cabello negro, ojos cafés, con un poleron verde, pantalones claros y zapatillas verdes, y el otro de cabello gris, ojos azules vestido con una polera negra y sobre esta una camisa café, pantalones negros y zapatillas negras. Ambos se acercaron a Andrea.

-¿tú eres Andrea?- pregunta el de pelo negro

-sí, y ustedes deben ser los chicos con los que hable por el teléfono-contesta mirándolos fijamente

-exacto, yo soy Masamune-dijo el chico de pelo negro- y él es Toby- señalando a su amigo

-bien, Andrea, ¿sabes si tu amiga o Zeo tienen algún objeto que podamos rastrear?-le pregunta Toby a Andrea

-claro, Jane siempre tiene su celular y si los raptaron esos tipos deben tener su celular-mirando a los chico que corrían a la orilla del rio

-ok, podemos rastrearlo con una computadora, ¿sabes dónde conseguimos una?-dice Toby

-yo tengo una en mi casa, síganme-se levanta de la banca y les toma las manos a ambos chicos y se pone a correr rumbo a su casa, en realidad ella arrastraba a Masamune mientras Toby esquivaba todas (casi todas) las cosas que le pasaban al frente. Llegaron a casa de Andrea en menos de15 minutos. Cuando llegaron tuvieron que tocar la puerta, porque a Andrea se le olvidaron las llaves, les abrió su mamá.

-Andrea, ¿Quiénes son estos chicos? ¿Son amigos tuyos?- pregunta su mamá al ver a Masamune y Toby con Andrea

-son Masamune y Toby, los conocí hoy en el parque, ¿nos dejas entrar por favor?-dice Andrea apurada por encontrar a Jane y Zeo

-sí, claro, pasen ¿quieren algo de comer?-dice abriendo la puerta para que los 3 chicos entraran a la casa

-no, mamá estamos bien-contesta mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación seguida por sus invitados

Toby se metió en la computadora e intentaba rastrear a sus amigos, mientras Masamune miraba por la ventana y Andrea observaba a Toby trabajar. Después de media hora Toby logro encontrar la ubicación del celular de Jane, que para su suerte se encontraba en la ciudad.

-¡lo encontré!-grita Toby y los otros 2 se acercan a mirar la computadora

-¿Dónde está?-pregunta Masamune

-el celular se encuentra en un edificio casi a las afueras de la ciudad hacia el norte-le contesta Toby

-entonces allí deben estar Zeo y Jane-piensa Andrea en voz alta

-exacto, debemos ir a buscarlos rápido, n sabemos quién los secuestro y tampoco sabemos que les están haciendo-dijo Toby quien se paró de su asiento

-muy bien, vamos-dice Andrea mientras toma una mochila y baja la escañera seguida por Masamune y Toby, abajo se encuentran con la mamá de Andrea.

-mamá, voy a dejar a los chicos a casa y me voy a quedar a dormir a casa de Jane-le dice a su mamá y luego sale de su casa

-e…está bien- fue lo último que Andrea escucho de su mamá

Ya era casi de noche cuando los 3 salieron en busca de sus amigos. Caminaban y caminaban pero ya casi a las 4:00 am encontraron el edificio que buscaban, era un edificio bastante alto de color blanco. Entraron y se fijaron que no había nadie y eso les pareció raro. Examinaron el vestíbulo y en una mesita encontraron el celular de Jane.

-debe ser aquí – dice Andrea tomando el celular y guardándolo en su mochila

-¿tenemos que buscarlos por todo el edificio?-pregunta Masamune

-si-responden Andrea y Toby al mismo tiempo

-pero es tan grande…-luego ve la cara de los otros y se arrepiente-¡vamos a buscarlos!-dice nervioso

-muy bien, vamos-dice Toby y después los 3 comienzan a recorrer el edificio en busca de sus amigos.


	7. un suseso extraño

***Con Zeo***

Al fin Gen encontró una computadora que estaba conectada a la máquina, ingresó y trataba de apagar la maquina sin hacer algún daño a Jane. Después de buscar entre los controles de la maquina encontró que la maquina solo la mantenía anestesiada, por lo que no dudo en desconectarla en cuanto descubrió como.

-muy bien, entonces se supone que en un rato va a despertar-dijo Gen mientras miraba a Zeo

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que sea?-le pregunta y mira a Jane al igual que gen

-el suficiente para que no intervenga en nuestra conversación-se escucha la voz de un hombre y ambos chicos de voltean rápidamente

-Ziggurat…-susurra Zeo muy enojado

-nos volvemos a encontrar- mira a gen- veo que conociste a cierto chico molesto

-ja, mira quien lo dice, el que secuestra chicos para sus experimentos- contesta gen listo para pelear

-si, como dije, muy molesto- saca de su chaqueta un control y presiona un botón que hace bajar del techo 2 rayos de electricidad que le dan a gen dejándolo inconsciente.

***Con Toby***

Los 3 chicos corrían en busca de sus amigos siendo perseguidos por varios guardias que los habían visto mientras subían los pisos del edificio. Ya iban en el piso 20 cuando se encontraron con 8 guardias que les bloqueaban el paso. Toby, hábilmente esquivo a los guardias, al igual que Andrea y siguieron su camino para tratar de encontrar a sus amigos; pero Masamune fue acorralado por los guardias quienes lo golpearon para que se quedara quieto y luego se lo llevaron a una sala en donde le amarraron las muñecas con cadenas y lo colgaron en la pared.

-¿Qué fue de Masamune?-pregunto Andrea mientras seguía corriendo

-no sé, creo que los guardias lo atraparon pero no podemos regresar por él- contesto también corriendo

-sigamos revisando el edificio sin el- dijo Andrea a lo que Toby asintió y siguieron corriendo.

***Con Zeo***

-¡Gen!-grito preocupad por su amigo mientras se arrodillaba junto a él y lo movía para que despertara

-es inútil Zeo, no va despertar pronto esos rayos son lo suficientemente potentes para matar a humanos comunes- dice Ziggurat mirando a Zeo

-¿Qué les hiciste a jane y a gen?-dice muy enojado

-digamos que los ayude a ser humanos mejorados y al parecer el resultado es bueno- le contesta mientras se acerca a Jane pero Zeo no lo deja seguir

-nadie te cree Ziggurat, ya sabemos que es para alguno de tus planes malvados-dice mirándolo seriamente

-Zeo, si te unes a mí no les hare daño a tus amigos-le extiende su mano

-dijiste lo mismo con Toby y solo era una mentira- mirando a gen

- Bueno si así lo quieres…-apretó otro botón del control que tenía en la mano y en seguida entran algunos guardias que intentan atrapar a Zeo pero se les escapaba. Fue así un rato hasta que uno de los guardias logro atraparlo, pero justo en ese momento se abre la puerta de golpe.

Eran Toby y Andrea quienes lograron liberar a Zeo y se pusieron a pelear con los otros guardias. En ese momento gen despertó y se unió a Toby, Andrea y Zeo para pelear contra los guardias. Pelearon harto rato, todos estaban cansados, ya no podían seguir. Los guardias aprovecharon esa oportunidad para inmovilizarlos.

-jaja creyeron que podían salirse con la suya pero no funci…- una luz celeste rodeo el cuerpo de Jane y la levanto de la camilla pero no abría los ojos- pero que…

-¿Jane?- dijo Andrea mirando a su amiga preocupada

Jane abrió los ojos y en ese momento la habitación en donde estaban se llenó de una luz muy brillante dejando a todos impresionados y sin poder ver. Luego de unos minutos la maquina a la que Jane estaba conectada exploto dejando mucho humo y después la luz desapareció dejando ver todo el humo y las llamas que había ahora en la habitación.


	8. paz

Jane estaba parada en el centro de la habitación como si nada pasara, las llamas comenzaban a rodearla. Los otros cuatro chicos no podían ver nada debido al humo que lleno la habitación casi en segundos. Ya había muy poco aire en la habitación, por eso todos buscaban la puerta desesperados. Gen encontró a Jane en el centro con fuego a su alrededor, tomo valor y entro a donde ella estaba.

Mientras los demás chicos encontraron la salida y esperaban a sus amigos. Andrea comenzó a inquietarse porque los 2 chicos que faltaban, llevaban un rato adentro y el humo comenzaba a ser asfixiante.

-¡Jane… Gen!- grito Toby. Todos esperaron un momento para ver si respondían algo, silencio

-¿los vamos a buscar?- pregunto Andrea

-yo creo que…- en ese momento salió Gen tirando de la mano a Jane quien no oponía resistencia y solo lo seguía

-¡Jane!- grito Andrea y la abraso. En ese momento jane reacciono

-A… Andrea- dijo con voz muy baja pero igual Andrea la escucho. Los chicos observaban la tierna escena hasta que…

-¡nadie se moverá de aquí!- se escuchó una voz bastante familiar para Zeo, todos se voltearon y vieron a Jake bloqueando su única ruta de escape, apuntándolos con una pistola

-Jake, cálmate, Ziggurat desapareció en la habitación donde estaba jane después de que la maquina exploto- dijo Zeo tratando de que Jake se calmara y dejara de apuntarlos

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Jake apuntando a Zeo

-que no sabemos que fue de Ziggurat- contesta Gen haciendo que Jake lo apunte con su arma

-¿Cómo sé que no es mentira?-dice mirándolos a todos

-yo lo prometo- dice Zeo mirándolo a los ojos, muy serio

-y ¿Qué será de mi hermana?- pregunta preocupado

-nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que necesites- dice Toby

Jake lo piensa unos minutos y luego tira su pistola al suelo y se acerca un poco a los chicos

-vamos-dice guiando a los chicos hacia la salida

Todos siguieron a Jake y salieron del edificio. Una vez allí, llamaron a la policía para arrestar a Ziggurat. Pasaron 30 minutos cuando llego la policía, ellos sacaron a los chicos que Ziggurat tenía encerrados y entre ellos estaba Masamune que se acercó a sus amigos con toda su ropa mojada, todos lo miraron con cara extraña.

-no pregunten, solo diré que no fue nada lindo- dijo Masamune enojado y después se fue caminando

Cuando se alejó un poco todos estallaron en risas por cómo estaba Masamune y después comenzaron a recordar más cosas graciosas de Masamune y no paraban de reírse. Cuando por fin pararon decidieron celebrar que Ziggurat fuera detenido, de nuevo, pero esta vez se iría a una cárcel de máxima seguridad y decidieron y a comer una pizza todos juntos.

Luego de la celebración, todos fueron a sus casas a descansar, Zeo fue a casa de Jane y la ayudo a limpiar el desastre que había quedado después del secuestro.

-estoy feliz de que esto acabara al fin-dice Zeo recogiendo vidrios rotos

-¿Qué dijiste? Es que no te escuche- dice Jane mirándolo, su personalidad había cambiado mucho después de que despertó en el edificio

-que ya no me van a perseguir más, llevaba mucho tiempo escapando de ellos-contesta él

-si… creo que sus planes no resultaron como ellos querían-doce tranquila

-sí, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le dice Zeo

-claro

-¿Qué paso con la máquina y con tigo cuando peleábamos con los guardias?-mirándola

-bien, supongo que eso fue producto de los experimentos de Ziggurat porque pude sentir como la energía pasaba por mi cuerpo, era una sensación muy extraña-dice parándose

-wow- dijo Zeo en voz baja-sabes, tu... me gustas

-¿enserio?

-emm... si-dice Zeo mirandola

-a mi tambien me gustas- confiesa Jane

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunta nervioso

-claro que si-lo toma de las manos y le da un beso en los labios que dura durante unos minutos

Ambos se abrasan y se ponen a ver una pelicula. despues de un rato ambos se quedan profundamente dormidos sin dejar de abrasarse.

FIN


End file.
